pm
by Ellinia
Summary: not a story . only for guest readers and reveiwers of my story. yes we are strengers.. but. yet. known to. each. other and are very close to each. others heart.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys , this is only for guest readers and reveiwers . sometimes guest r & r have question for the writer . they have to wait for their answers untill the next chp or new story is posted . so my dear guest readers and reveiwers , if you want to ask me anything personal or want to chat with me pls feel free to ask and just ask me in the reveiw . you can call this a pm place . I have gone through this situation . when I was a guest reader and reveiwer I wanted to chat with the author ABHICHARM . but because of not having an ff id I couldn't do so . so , my dear guest readers and reveiwers if you have any queation for me or any desire to ch8 with me there is a space bellow for you to type your question and post it . I hope you have understood which space I'm talking about . -) one more thing please write your name .


	2. Chapter 2

_**reply**_

 **guest : (guest ) what ?! ye kaisa sawal hai .. yar iska toh ek hi. jawab hai mere pas ki nuptial night mai jo kuch bhi ho meri jaisa sidhe sadhi larki wo sab details** **mai nahi bol payegi . I'm sorry . and you should write your name .**

 **khushi : thank you so. much dear . and its ok.. apko jabhi wakt mile reveiw kar dena..**

 **guest. : thanx dear..**

 **Abhicharm : hahhaa yes d ... oops dear guest ;p ;p . you are soooooo. sweet . love you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooo sooooooooo much . world's tightest hug to my sweetest and cute d .. nahi guest .. hehe . .. sorry ab toh thora intezar karna parega next update ke liye . exam hai samne . agar time mile toh thora thora karke likhke post kar dungi . keuki mere parhai hua hi nahi . ab ap ye soch rahe hoge toh phir ye sawalo ka jawab deneka time kaise ho raha hai ? wo aise hi ho raha hai jaise msg ka reply deneka time milta hai . main har ek sawal ka jawab sawal ate hi likh ke save karke rakh rahi hu . dear guest.. . nahi nahi mujse nahI hota . ji chahta hai pura din apko di bulate rahu aur apko hug karke baithe rahu . :-( :'( toh main jo keherahi thi . . mujhe ye bohot acchi tarha se ehsas ho chuki hai ki jab kisise bat karneka man kare , jise ap jante nahi likin wo apki dil ki bohot karib a chuki hai , likin kuch stupid id or account ke liye bat nahi kar pate tab kaisa feel hota hai . isiliye mere dimag mai aj ye idea aya .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**reply**_

 **khushi : hmmm pehele yeh. toh bata dijhiye ap mujse bara hai ya chota . phir dekha jayega friends ya sis... :-) ;)**

 **Abhicharm : diiiiiiii jab main guest reveiwer thi toh main toh di hi bulaya karte thaye . maine thori na author author bolta tha.. jao bat. nahi. karta apse . baaaa :pppp**

 **rajvi lovers : I will surely. try to fulfill your demand dear . but ab toh mujhe is stupid aur ****** # &$+*$ exam ke liye mere abhirika ka hi story likhne ka mouka nahi mil raha . aur apne chp 2 pe toh parha hoga main sawalo ka jawab deneka time kaise nikal raha hu . you have to wait dear . **

**waiting. for. more questions :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**reply**_

ufff ye keya ho raha hai han ? this was ment for the guests . you writers can pm me but the guests can't . so why you writers want to become guest after being writer . if you writers want to talk to me then pm me in my profile inbox . this is a pm area for my guests who will want to talk to me regularly . or else there is only one way to talk with guests and that is reveiw in my story and reveiw reply . and I'm not able to post stories regularly because of my tight schedule of college , reading , and exam. but I can check my email inbox or reveiws and pm . so writers if you wish to talk to me fell free to pm me in my PROFILE INBOX . this pm area is ment for ONLY GUESTS .

nehal : yes I read it . thank you sooooo much dear for your pray . may Allah always keep you happy and may you also prosper in every steps of life . per agar mujhe apse bat karni hai toh apko adress toh karna parega . ab adress karneke liye ye toh janna parega ki ap mujse bare ya chote . I ' m 17 . college 1 st year..

dear guest , if I take time to reply then understand one thing , my internet connnection and f. f . are not supporting each other . coz nowadays max time when I try to open ff the internet connection gets off already . seems like the internet is angry with ff ;p . or guys there is another reason . I have to study . you know study first . and I have exam ahead . so I will be more busy now.. but you fell free to msg me here .

abhicharm : hmm khush .

guddi abhirika fan : thanx..

maira. : pm me dear.. in. my profile inbox

 **yours ,**

 **crazy for abhirika**

 **aka**

 **nabila**


	5. Chapter 5

_**reply**_

 **nehal + khushi di : oh toh phir friends + sisters . done :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**reply**_

nehal di : thank you so much di . same for. you :)

khushi. : thank you . mere ghar mai sirf main ma aur meri baba hai . aur parhai.. wo toh. har. roz karte karte thak geyi..

ap dono meri story pe reveiw zarur karna . wait karungi.. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**reply**_

cidats 16. : ywca higher secondery girl ' s school and college , 11 green. squre , greenroad , Dhaka. 1205..

rajvi fan. : reply kia tha.. chp 3 pe shayed.. ya chp 4 -5 pe..


	8. Chapter 8

_**reply**_

nehal di. : are. di. ap. agar aise. ashirwad dete rehete hai toh. koun. thank. you nahi bolegi . ok nahi. bolti sorry . ye lijhiye.. ab khush aur :) :) ye. rahi. smile aur ye rahi. { } ek. tight sa hug ... ab. thik. hai. na.. aur. di. q.h. pe reveiw. kijhiye. na.. bohot kam. ho. geyi meri. revereveiws .


	9. Chapter 9

_**reply**_

nehal dI : nahi di . I'm from bangladesh , dhaka . :)

cidats 16 : ami play theke ywca school ei . it's school. + college.. amar shomporke onek bola. holo . now you . your name , district, school . :)


	10. Chapter 10

**reply ,**

cidats 16 : green road er chriscentroad . nd fb.. no way.. only gmail , ff , wp and viber


	11. Chapter 11

**reply ,**

rajvi fan : I'm sorry , I think tumi amar reply dekho nai . it's ok , ami abar dicchi . ami only abhirika likhi . not rajvi . nd akhon toh abhirika. lakhar o time nai . rajvi ki likhbo :-( college 1st year tai porar chap beshi . but ami jodi time pai rajvi lakhar try korbo . till then stay in touch by this pm area :p :)

nehal di : love u too di { } take care


	12. Chapter 12

**reply ,**

cidats 16 : fb id khola mana ache akhon , tai . r gmail id hocche email . email id..

khushi di : Bangladesh , Dhaka .


	13. Chapter 13

**reply ,**

 _ **cidats 16**_ : hmm.. no prb ami hashbo na . coz amon onek jinish ache ja ami 2 mnt age jantam na but akhon jani . so chillax.. fell free to ask me anything you don't know..pm holo personal msg.. p = personal m = msg ok now listen carefully . ff e id kholar jonno 1st of all tomar email id lagbe . akhon ami tomak easy wayta boli ff id kholar .

 **mobile** **process**

google e serch kore jokhon fanfiction er story page e ashba , tokhon akbare niche chole jao.. akbare niche .. dekhba niche akta bar e lakha ache evabe

 **desctop / tablet mode help** **sighn** **up** egula blue highlite e lakha ase

akhon tumi sighn up e. click koro.. erpor. sighn up er page ashbe..

email : tomar email id

username : tumi j name. ff id khulte chao.. jamon amar username crazy for abhirika

pasaword : password

erpor sighn up e click korle tomar email e activation msg. ashbe.. finish..

shono age account kholo , erpor story lakhar niomta. pore nio ami likhe dicchi . .. nahole. kichu. bujba na..

 **now write story**

ff er story page er akbare niche jkhan theke sighn up korso oikhane 1 st e lakha ase desctop / tablet mode . oitate click koro . erpor desctop / tablet mode ashbe . ebar tumi tomar mobile k computer. or tab er moto use korte parbe . **so now amra computer system e chole ashlam .** ebar dakho shobar upor blue colour er bar ache . shekhane akbare hater dan dike orange colour e tomar username lakha thakbe erpor paahe sighn in log in lakha thakbe. . akbare shobarr upore blue bar e evabe lakha thakbe

cidats 16 login | sighn up.

now tomar username er upor click koro tomar peraonal profile chole ashbe . hater bame akta chart paba . okhane onek kichu thake .

 ** _account_**

 ** _publish_**

 ** _private masseging ( pm )_**

 ** _image maneger_**

 ** _alerts_**

 ** _favourites_**

 ** _forums_**

 ** _polls_**

 ** _reveiws_**

 ** _beta reader_**

 ** _docx_**

 ** _community_**

 ** _traffic status_**

akhon shobar 1 st e profile . tumi k . tumi cid. te kar. fan. etc etc eishob mane tomar bio save korar jonno shobar 1 st e account e click koro . okhane tokhon account related jinish ashbe . oikhane profile lakhate click koro . erpor type korar jaiga ashbe . shekhane tomar bio type kore save koro done ... erpor dakho profile er uporei lakha thakbe settings.. tomar username , password , profile pic.. tomar country shob ei settings ei thik koro . then thik korar por akbare niche lakha. thakbe save.. save na korle save hobe na .

erpor **strory writting process**

oi chok er moddhe account er niche dakheio lakha thake publish . click here . erpor tar nichei publish related option ashbe..

document maneger : click there .. story lakhar jonno jaiga thakbe . 1 st e thakbe label mane story name er. jaiiga . niche document er. jaiga.. but tar jonno 2 ta option thakbe.. akta thakbe file update . akta thakbe copy and paste.. tumi copy nd paste select korba . erpor story likhba . dui line likhe submit document click. korba. . erpor oi page e upore tomar story save hoe. thakbe shekhan theke select kore baki story complete korba . akta jinish mathai rakhio , story likhte likhte majhkhane bar bar save korba.. nahole. vul koreo jodi back. koro toh gese pura story . erpor pura story lakha shesh. save koro . now oi chok er moddhe document maneger er nichei thakbe new stories . click there . 1 st of all rules and guidelines ashbe , tomak accept korte. bolbe.. acccept korba . erpor chategory select korte hobe.. tumi oi rules and guidelines. accept korar por select chategory ashbe . click there.. select main chategory. te click korlei onekgula jinish ashbe .. tumi select korba tv show . erpor sub chategory select korte click. koro . cid khuje nie select koro.. erpor continue . erpor kichu information select korar jonno page ashbe . shekhane tumi nijei bujba . just akta jinish . status select korte hoi . oikhane ashbe processing r ashbe complte . tumi complete select korba . nahole. story show korbe na.. erpor shob. select. kora shesh kore publish. story . story te new chapter add korte hoile oi story select kore. type kore manage story theke new chp. update korte parba .

akhon tomar story er reveiw check korte hole chok er shobar. niche. dakhba traffic status . click there and oi rrleted. option niche ashbe.. niche ashbe. bolte computer er flyout menu er moto.. oikhane ache lagecy story status . oikhane dhuklei hobe . tomar story koijon porse , koijon follow kortese shob ashbe.. hahhhhh shesh

nehal di : off course di abhi batati hu .

my birthday. : 21st novbember , 1998

my hobby : main. khud hi nahi samjhti mera hobby keya hai.. hehehe . :p :p

likes : I like to watch forensic scene at cid hahahahahahahaha :) :p

then reading miatrious books . watching movie

I like every colour , any type of person,

dislikes. : boys .. . disgusting. ..

exam days...

rude behaved people.. who. behave rudely. unnecessary...

ap bhi batayiye.. apka bdy , hobby , likes , dislikes.


	14. Chapter 14

**reply ,**

 _ **cidats 16**_ : মেবি তোমার ইমেইল আইডি তে প্রব্লেম আপু । এজন্ন হই না । তোমার ইমেইল আইডি টা একটু দিবে ? তাহলে হেল্প করতে সহজ হবে ।

 _ **nehal di :**_ __di ap itne duae dete hai har roz . lagta hai kisi aur ka dua ki zarurat hi nahi paregi . hehe . love you di . { }


	15. Chapter 15

**reply ,**

khushi di : ok di., I will try my best . coz I have to take preparation for my exam.. kuch bhi nahi hua di parhai . ab pata nahi exam paper mai keya likhu . pasina chutraha hai mera . dar ke mare .


	16. Chapter 16

**reply ,**

cidats 16. : I know know , ami boro . apu toh chotodero bola jai . r tomar emai id toh vul . gmail er age toh hobe . kothai ?

nehal di : mujhe rat ko pata chala tha earthquak ki baremai . badmai pucha hi nahi . ab thik haI na sab ?


	17. Chapter 17

**reply ,**

cidats 16. : ff site e email id type korleo , sent korar por sheta r show kore na apu , tai hocche na

nehal di : han di main bilkul thik .


	18. Chapter 18

**reply ,**

diva : thanx for concern dear , don't worry I know it and I will be careful .

khushi di : I'm sorry di , I don't know delete kaise karte hai . apko dlt karneki jarurat hi keu hai. ap open karke rakh dijhiye . jab apka stydy halka ho jayega , ap story likhna .


	19. Chapter 19

**reply ,**

cidats 16 : oh , all the best for your ssc . tomader model test toh tao kom hocche . amader shomoi , uffff Allah , jdin theke class 10 e uthlam model test model test . mane mkdel test dite dite nake pani uthe jaoa obostha . r ssc er time e porlo shei lagatar hortal . erpor Friday Saturday kore examgula nilo . arekta kotha . tension akdom e nio na question panir moto ashe . r tumi kon subject ?

jannat : hmmm jab se ff pe id khola hai tab se sab friend hona chahte hai . that's why I love ff . real mai toh main sabki raha dekhti hu , likin koi mujse bat tak karne nahi ati . hmm ab agar friendship karna hai toh ek sawal hai mera sabse pehele . ap mujse bare hai ya chote ? ya equall ? tab hi bata jayega sirf friend ... ya sis cum friend . hehehe ... I'm 17 .


	20. Chapter 20

ap logoko mere yad nahi ati keya msg karna hi bandh kar dia :( naraz hai keya mujse ?


	21. Chapter 21

_**reply**_

 **nehal di :** thik hu di .. aur family bhi . { } ap kaise. ho ?

 **khushi di :** hmm .. pehele se. thora behetar hai prrparation. hehe.. .how are you doing ?


	22. Chapter 22

_**reply**_

 **nehal di : oops , sorry dheyan nahi dia . I'm nabila .**

 **cid ats 16 : no., ami aka , kono. vai. bon. nai..**


	23. Chapter 23

_**reply**_

 **nehal di : love you too di . pray karti hu apki zindegi mai anewali kal. mai dher sari khushiya aye.. aur diwali bhi toh abhi tak khatam nahi hua.. so happpyyyy diwali.. may this diwali bring happiness for you . aur ap chinta mat. karo. di.. mere dono di mere liye itneeeee dua karrahi hai na . mujhe. kuch bhi nahi hoga.. my for you... marte. dam tak. dua karungi ap. donoke liye.. taki ap donoko dukh chune ka himmat bhi na kare..**

 **and happy. diwali to you all...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**reply**_

 **nehal di : di diwali toh hum bhi celebrate nahi karte ..** **. ap muslim ho keya ? main bhi.. waise. bhi. rilegion se insan , insanyiat aur rishta bara hota hai.. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**reply**_

khushi di. : dii agar email id aur password , jo password apne ff id kholte wakt dia tha wo , agar ye dono info thik se input kia toh phir koi problem nahi honi. chahiye.. sorry for late reply.. exam leke thori busy hu.. will be free by nov 30. stay happy , stay blessed . :)


	26. Chapter 26

hey guys , have to say something . publishing chat like this. is against ff rules. so. I think I should stop publishing chats like this. .if you want to talk then reveiw here , in pm and check the reveiws after some time . I will give your reply at the reveiw section.

 **last chat posting. here**

 **reply**

 **guest :** excuse me! who the hell are you to. order me not to write story ? আমাকে ফকিরনি বল ! তুমি নিজে ফকিরনি । পাব্লিক সাইট এ এভাবে কথা বল কেন? আর আমি স্টোরি লিখব কিনা এটা আমার বেপার । তোমার যদি আমার স্টোরি পড়ে ভালো না লাগে তাহলে পরিও না । আমি বলি নাই তোমাকে যে আমার স্টোরি ভালো না লাগ্লেও জোর করে পড়ো । আসছে আমাকে অর্ডার করতে স্টোরি লিখবি না । আর তুমি কি আমার জিগ্রি দোস্ত নাকি যে তুই করে আড্রেস করো? নিজের ব্যবহার দেখো আগে । তারপর মানুষকে ফকিরনি বল । আমি তোমার মত না যে public site এ উলটাপালটা slang language এ গালি দিব । এখানে আরো বাঙালি আছে সো আর কিছু গালি দিলাম না । নাহলে ১৪ গুস্টি উদ্ধার করতাম তোমার । disgusting . তুমি আমার আর একটাও গল্প পরবা না । and I have opened this. pm for those who loves me., loves my story . not for those who. hates me and hates my story . so stay away . pls


End file.
